


Assertion

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, I need Jesus in my life, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I have so many regrets but this probably isn't one of them</p></blockquote>





	Assertion

“Hurry up and get on your knees, ‘King’.” Kageyama crouched on his hands and knees before Oikawa, his face flushed and sweat beading up on his forehead. Hinata didn’t dare to meet Oikawa’s eyes: the last time he did, chills danced down his spine as a seemingly telepathic message echoed throughout his mind – _“I’m gonna fuck him harder than you ever could.”_ Hinata was not one to easily back down from a challenge, but the prospect of having Kageyama at his feet and his mouth around his cock, helplessly moaning as Oikawa thrusted into him… the fantasy sewed his mouth shut and stapled his eyes open to watch Kageyama bottom.

 

“Aw, Tobio, never done this before?” Oikawa teased as he slipped a wet finger into Kageyama’s entrance; Kageyama gasped at the sensation. “You’d think with the stick that’s always up your ass, you’d have gotten used to having things up there.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Kageyama hissed, his fingers curling into tight fists against the carpet. “Maybe with the bundle of sticks up yours, you should be on bottom.”

“Wonderful comeback.” Oikawa hooked his finger into Kageyama: he groaned, and Hinata bit into his nails. Oikawa glanced up at him, a devilish smirk on his lips, and crooned, “Tobio, won’t you give Hinata a little attention? He’s just standing there watching, and though I’m sure he’d be just fine like that…,” he knotted his other hand into Kageyama’s hair and pulled his head up, “I’m certain he’d be much happier with that mouth of yours around his cock.”

 

All the heat in Hinata’s body rose to his face. His teeth gnawed away at his nails, and he dared not to look down at Kageyama. It was a surprise. Everything was a surprise. Surprises made him less nervous than seeing it happen would. That was a lie. His teeth kept chattering. The ceiling was a pretty interesting thing to look at right now. How about he rattled off some signals he and Sugawara had worked on at practice last week? _Uh. Uh. Um. Oh_ , that was a tongue on his cock. _Oh_ , that was a mouth. Oikawa had two fingers up Kageyama’s ass, and was working on a third. _Oh_ , that was. _Yeah._

 

Hinata’s thoughts crumbled into incoherent fragments of sentences as Kageyama bobbed his head up and down on his erection. His knees shook under his weight and he very much feared stumbling and Kageyama accidentally biting down into him and then bye-bye boner, hello hospital. Hinata tried to stop thinking about hospitals. Hinata tried to focus on the sensations rippling through his body. He felt faint.

 

“I… I think I need to…!” he gasped, hands grabbing in the air for anything to hold onto.

“Geez, you two are wimps,” Oikawa bemoaned, rolling his eyes. Kageyama lurched forward, which, in turn, caused Hinata’s eyes to snap open. Oikawa was already sliding his cock into Kageyama, the same smirk gracing his lips, with the only difference being the way his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. “Maybe you should try being more assertive, Hinata. People are just going to walk all over you otherwise.”

“I-I can be assertive!” Hinata snapped, gritting his teeth together. “Stop talking down to me. I won’t stand for it. I’ll…,” he averted his glare down to Kageyama, who looked back up at him with a similar fire in his eyes, “... show you.”

Hinata shut his eyes and held onto the back of Kageyama’s head, kneeling down out of fear that he would stumble over otherwise. He burrowed his toes into the soft curls of the carpet, and braced himself for the warmth that would soon overwhelm him. Kageyama lolled out his tongue, rendered speechless by Oikawa’s thrusting. Soft moans escalated into loud grunts as sick desire overtook them all – Hinata’s coherency faded away in the fray, forgetting the next sore morning that would come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I have so many regrets but this probably isn't one of them


End file.
